Love's Wild Ride
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. One-shot. Midori's unknowingly kidnapped a famous businessman's daughter! This can't be good... MidorixYouko


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Another MidorixYouko fanfic~ I love these two; they're my favorite Mai Hime pairing. X3 Lol, I also just noticed that the roles are a bit reversed with their quirks: Youko's the one with the road-rage, not Midori. Oh well. =P

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: you're last name is actually Sagisawa. _The_ Sagisawa. The same Sagisawa linked with all those medical breakthroughs. You're the big man's daughter and I 'kidnapped' you right before your dad brought you to a big, ball-room dinner for the elite."

Midori Sugiura was a 'blue-collar' worker trying to earn some money with a decent job. She lived in an apartment complex, living in what you would call an 'ordinary' life. She owned a gas-guzzling American jeep and just recently found her true love.

Or so she thought.

The beautify dressed brunette in the passenger's seat nodded, even though she knew her companion couldn't see the action. "Yes," She answered, sounding guilty. However, even in all her guilt, her face was contorted into something that represented fear as the driver of the car ran yet another red light.

The reason why they were driving so fast, during the middle of the night, breaking the law with every intersection they passed, was because they had the police on their tale, driving after Midori's car because it had the licenses plate number matching up to the one's who reportedly 'kidnapped Sagisawa's daughter.'

"You lied to me!" Hurt green eyes looked straight into Youko's blue as she continued the drive.

Youko, on the other hand, was looking forward, her eyes dilating. "Midori, the road, _the road_!" She yelled, pointing forward.

"Huh?" The construction worker looked forward to see another car heading straight for them, beeping desperately. She swerved her car into the correct side of the road just in time.

They both let out a sigh of relief, "Midori, I'm sorry." The rich-man's daughter looked at her lap as her left hand hooked around the handle above the door. "I didn't want you to know my family's name because every time I tell someone, they either get intimidated or they come after me for my father's money instead."

Green eyes narrowed at the road as they continued to speed, "I thought you trusted me more then that."

"Midori, please just—"

Sugiura's eyes left the road once again, "I love _you_, Youko! Not your money! You could be anything from the Prime Minister's daughter to a homeless person on the street and I'd love you the sa— OH, SHIT!" Midori veered her car into a side street to avoid an on-coming truck.

She started to maneuver through the side streets with something that could only be described as 'dumb luck'.

"Midori…" Sagisawa couldn't find any words to say after Midori's speech. (She chose to ignore the cursing at the end.) Her one free hand balled on her lap as she felt tears form in the corners of her eyes.

Midori pulled into an alleyway once she didn't see any of the cop cars in her rear-view mirror. She sighed deeply and leaned back in her seat, wiping her forehead on her sleeve. Her adrenaline started to die down before she looked over. Her eyes widened in alarm, "H-hey! Don't cry! What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Youko looked over at her girlfriend's concerned expression and buried her face into the redhead's shoulder, "I'm so sorry!"

"Youko…" Midori trailed off, feeling her girlfriend hug her tightly. She smiled, "Hey, no crying. You'll ruin your make-up that way." She said gently, trying to lighten up the mood. She placed a firm arm around her girlfriend and pet the brunette's head comfortingly with her other hand. "Everyone lies at some point in time. We're human after all."

Youko sniffed a couple more times before she pushed away, wiping away her tears. "Still," she started, frowning, trying to get over her moment of weakness, "What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have lied to you like that and I'm sorry. I was selfish. Can you forgive me?"

Midori gave Youko her famous smile, "You don't seem to realize you've already been forgiven!" A mischievous glint entered the redhead's eyes as she smirked, "Although, I _can_ think of one way you can make it up to me."

The brunette raised an eyebrow questioningly, "And what's that?"

"We could have hot, kinky sex in this car right here and now."

Youko frowned, "Midori." Her tone was flat.

"Oh, come on! When I see you right here in front of me in that alluring, tight dress, what am I _suppose_ to think?"

Youko looked at Midori's pleading puppy-face and rolled her eyes, sighing, "Fine." She then narrowed her eyes seductively at her girlfriend, "If it'll help me make up with you faster."

Midori grinned wolfishly, "Well, if anything, it'll help me make _out_ with you faster," She joked as she bent toward Youko who leaned back against the passenger's door. She started to stroke Sagisawa's thigh as she leaned in for a kiss.

Youko moaned slightly into Midori's mouth as she wrapped her arms around the construction worker's neck. When the passionate kiss finally broke, Youko smirked, panting slightly, "My lion seems to be hungry tonight," She purred, using Midori's pet name. She tugged on Midori's 'mane' playfully.

"Your lion is _starved_," Midori growled as she felt Youko play with her messy, red ponytail.

"Then I guess Lion will have to have a bigger meal," Youko said as she raised her head and exposed her neck.

"I guess she will," Midori licked her lips before slowly moving in for her treat. She opened her mouth, about to nibble at the exposed skin— when loud yell from outside caused them both to jump; Midori bumped her head on the roof of her car.

"Damnit!" Sugiura growled in a totally different way from before, rubbing the top of her head that now pulsed a little in pain.

"This is the police!" The megaphone bellowed, "You're under arrest for abduction of Youko Sagisawa! Come out with your hands behind your head and no one will be charmed!"

"'Harmed', Haruka-chan." Apparently, the person with the megaphone didn't take their finger off the trigger, because even the two occupants in the car could hear the correction.

"That's what I said, Yukino! 'Alarmed'!"

"_Harmed_."

By now, Midori's curiosity had gotten the best of her and she turned around to see a blonde with a megaphone in her hand, and a glasses-wearing brunette calmly correcting the loud officer with the patients of a saint. The two seemed to be caught up in their own conversation to notice anything around them.

_When did they get here? _Midori frowned, turning forward. She silently started to car up and drove toward the open end of the alleyway. Youko stayed silent as she watched out of the corner of her eye, inwardly chiding the Fuuka City police system.

The blonde Captain finally got tired of one of the officers trying to butt in to her conversation and glared at him, "What is it, man?" She yelled.

The poor officer was visibly quaking. "T-The kidnapper is g-getting away," He stammered, pointing a shaking hand toward the direction the car disappeared in.

"WHAT?" She roared, causing everyone around her to jump. She turned to see that the alley indeed had lack of car in it. She turned back to the officers, "You let them get away?"

"W-well, you never gave the order to—"

"TAKE CHARGE THEN!"

_But then you would be yelling at us for acting on our own…_ The officer silently thought, not daring to speak his thoughts in front of Captain Haruka Suzushiro.

Youko was busy phoning the situation to headquarters as Haruka started to bark orders.

Meanwhile, Midori and Youko drove back onto the main road, successfully cutting off a motorcyclist with two passengers on it. "Whoo!" Midori grinned broadly, "I'd love to see the looks on their faces when they realized we left!"

Youko facepalmed, "How many laws have you broken by now?"

The motorcycle from before sped in front of Midori and pulled into the lane in front of the car, almost as if it was payback.

Midori narrowed her green eyes at the motorcycle, her grip on the steering wheel tightening.

The brunette looked on in concern, "Midori, it's okay. Maybe they just need to get into the turn lane?" She said reasonably, knowing her friend's spontaniousness when it comes to driving.

"Then she could have waited behind me." The car went into the next lane, pulling up next to the motorcycle when the light was red. She turned to see the driver of the motorcycle staring at her through the visor of her blue helmet. She stuck out her tongue and made a mocking face before smirking.

She watched as the rider jerked slightly in surprise, then glare at her, tightening her grip on the handles. She revved the motorcycle challengingly.

The rider in the back, who was wearing a purple helmet, got the front driver's attention and seemed to communicate for a bit before the front rider shook her head rapidly and turned back to the front, getting ready to start again. The person in the back slowly shook their head in disapproval before she scooted closer to the front rider (if that was possible) and held on tighter.

Youko's instinct told her to hold on tight to anything she could grab and put on her seat belt, so she did.

Once the light turned green, the two vehicles were off like a bullet! They drove like hell was on their tails, much to the dismay of the passengers.

The race continued until Midori saw the familiar blue, red and white of the police cars. She quickly turned at the next light could, and inwardly cursed when she heard police sirens continued to blare loudly.

Youko continued to hold on, _How'd I know something like this was going to happen?_

Sugiura blinked, confused when she saw a helicopter overhead, "Oh, for the love of all things justice!" She kept herself from cursing.

_Ironic words, considering the situation we're in,_ Youko noted. "It looks like a news chopper." She reached for the radio and turned it on.

"… and is continuing northwest from the main road. A total of three police cars are currently on the driver's tail. More on this later," a female newscaster said, "This has been Chie Harada—"

"—and Aoi Senoh—" Her partner said into her own microphone.

"—with the latest in our breaking news," Chie Harada finished.

"And I usually like hearing those two report," The redhead sighed as she continued speeding down the road, turning the radio off. At least it was now easier with all the cars pulling to the side. "Hey!" She perked up, smiling brightly, "There's the park!" She turned to Youko, smirking, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Youko gasped, shaking her head, "No, Midori! Don't!" Unfortunately, she knew _exactly_ what the construction worker was thinking.

"BANZAI!" The redhead shouted, laughing as she turned into the city's park, driving on both gravel and grass, losing the cops along the way. She continued to drive, turning her head to Youko, "See? It worked didn't it?"

Youko's wide eyes were trained forward, "Wedding…" She trailed off.

Midori raised an eyebrow, "Wedding? Don't you think it's a bit early to start thinking about marria—"

"No! You're about to crash into someone's wedding!" Youko exclaimed before bracing herself.

"What?" Midori looked forward just in time to see them crash into a huge cake; they kept going and Midori clicked on the windshield wipers.

Youko looked back to see an orange-haired woman in a pastry-chef's outfit on her knees, looking devastated. A raven-haired girl bounded over and started to comfort the orange-haired woman, but not without taking a couple bites of the destroyed cake. _Must be the pastry-cook. Sorry about your cake, _She thought sympathetically. Others in the wedding ceremony quickly jumped out of the way of the rampaging car, wanting to live to see another day.

Before the two in the car knew it, they were out the other side of the wedding. The brunette glared at the redhead, "Are you happy now?"

"How was I suppose to know a wedding was going on?" Midori said in her defense.

"The problem is that you drove into the park in the first place," Sagisawa replied, crossing her arms under her chest.

"I was just trying to escape the cops!"

"Stop the car."

"Huh?"

"Stop the car," Youko repeated.

Midori stopped the car in the middle of a densely forested area of the park. The seatbelt on the passenger's side clicked and the door opened.

"Wait, Youko!" Midori reached over and pulled the businessman's daughter back into the car.

"For what?" Youko's blue eyes glared, making the redhead flinch. "For you to drive off in another wild rampage?" She pulled out of Midori's grip, "Maybe this time we can drive through a school!" The sarcasm dripped in her fake enthusiasm.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, Youko!" Midori said with pleading eyes.

"Then why not face my father directly? Stealing me isn't exactly the best option!"

"You think I can face him after all this?" Sugiura exclaimed.

"If I explain things, yes!"

"But I'll get sent to jail and that'll defeat the whole purpose!"

"Midori," Youko said sternly, catching her lover's full attention. "Do you want to be with me?"

"More then anything," Midori answered sincerely.

"Then please trust me," Youko softly cupped Midori's cheek with her hand.

She in turn placed the hand in her own, nodding her head, "I trust you."

"Good," Youko said, leaning in for a chaste kiss on Midori's lips and backing away, smiling.

Midori blinked, "That's it?"

Youko rolled her eyes, "You're unsatisfiable."

Midori leaned in for another kiss, "But that's something you love about me." She said, her lips brushing her partner's as she spoke.

"It's a character flaw I have," Youko lightly joked as Midori went the rest of the way, kissing Youko deeply.

Midori leaned away from the lips and started to place feather kisses down her partner's jaw line to her neck.

Youko slowly leaned back, her hands clasping Midori's shoulders. She bit back a moan, "Honestly. Any opportunity you get."

Midori chuckled playfully, "Blame your sexy body."

"Oh?" Youko smiled, amused. Her eyes were starting to glaze over.

"Yeah," Midori answered, "You're like a drug. I can't quit you." She said, as her tongue flicked out to lick a sensitive spot. She smirked when the body under her gasped and the grip around her shoulders tightened. She lowered Youko's body flat across the car's front seats.

The body under her, starting to grow slightly impatient (Youko seemed to be a tad unsatisfiable herself), moved her hands along the side of Midori's torso and down to her pants where she started to unbuckle the redhead's belt. One of Midori's hands migrated down to Youko's side, the other one finding a tie to the dress around the back of Youko's neck.

Youko shuffled Midori's pants down slightly before teasingly brushing the construction worker's nicely toned stomach. Midori had lowered the top of Youko's dress to expose her collarbone. She placed kisses down the brunette's neck and onto the exposed skin.

Youko's hands had started to busy themselves with the clasp of Midori's bra when they suddenly heard a loud, blaring sound, causing them both to stiffen in alarm.

Lights lit up the otherwise dark forest and sounds of both people and machines surrounded the car. The orders of police and the sounds of newscasters became more and more distinguishable as they neared the car. Soon enough, a policeman forced open the door and…

* * *

Midori sighed as she stared at the newspaper placed in front of her. On the front page was the headline: **Kidnapper Caught With Pants Down!**

She was currently sitting in the jail's 'visitor room' in the official orange jumpsuit attire put on the inmates. On the metal, nailed-down table in front of her was the newspaper and across the table was Mr. Sagisawa- Youko's father. Youko was also in the room, standing in a corner as she quietly listened to her father discuss the sensitive situation with Midori.

"Now, Miss Sugiura," The businessman continued, "Youko has talked to me about her relationship with you. Although I might not approve of her choice," he said, pausing to meet Midori's green eyes, "she is as stubborn as her mother and will not back down," He said, eyeing the newspaper's headline picture.

Midori openly winched. It was a picture of her and Youko in the car, her with her pants down, hovering over a Youko whose hands were trying to unclasp Midori's bra.

The man cleared his throat, "Therefore, I will grant you two my approval and happy wishes in your relationship as well as pay your bail."

Midori couldn't believe her ears! A smile appeared on her face, "Thank you Mister Sa—"

"_However!_" The businessman said firmly, almost making Midori flinch again. "If you are to be my daughter's partner, you better make her the happiest woman in the world or so God help you I find out anything that goes wrong."

"Y-Yes, sir…"

He stood up, "We'll talk more on a later date." He then smirked, "Oh, and Miss Sugiura, welcome to the family." He said, chuckling at her frozen form as he walked out the door.

"R-right," Midori's smile twitched, translating his words: _You'll have to marry my daughter eventually or I'll make the rest of your life miserable._

Youko pushed off the wall, giggling as she sat on the table next to Midori's bolted chair, "He'll eventually warm up to you. You two just started off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah, either that or he'll eat me alive," Midori said before making large biting motions with her mouth.

"Maybe. But I know you're one to bite right back," Youko smiled, pecking Midori's forehead with her lips. Midori tried to kiss her on the cheek as a good-bye kiss, but Youko held two fingers on her lips, stopping her, "Nope. No food for Lion until Lion gets out of jail." She got off the table and teasingly shook her hips in a provocative fashion as she walked out the door.

Youko laughed as she heard Midori groan from behind the closed door.

* * *

Yay! Happy ending! This turned out longer than I thought it would. Anyway, read and review please?

Tell me what you think? Please?


End file.
